1. Field
Embodiments relate to a curved secondary battery and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries which are not rechargeable, secondary batteries may be repeatedly charged and discharged. Thus, use thereof has been encouraged for economic and environmental reasons. Various electronic devices using secondary batteries have been developed, and design factors for manufacturing such electronic devices have become an important factor for purchasing the electronic devices.